


Fine

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [27]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Closeted Character, Complicated Relationships, Excessive Drinking, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, lily means well, radio days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "I don't understand why you're so mad about this," Jack hisses furiously as he shuts the kitchen door behind them, leaving a bewildered Sammy alone in the front room. "You're being a jerk."It's the first time they've all hung out since Lily walked in on her brother and best friend making out at the studio, and her reception towards Sammy has been… frosty, at best. Jack had expected some awkwardness - since catching your sibling with their tongue inanyone'smouth is weird - but Lily actually seems to be pissed off about the whole situation."I'm not mad," she lies, angrily, and folds her arms as she leans back against the counter. "I just don't know what the hell you think you're doing."[in which Lily questions Jack and Sammy's relationship.]





	Fine

"I don't understand why you're so mad about this," Jack hisses furiously as he shuts the kitchen door behind them, leaving a bewildered Sammy alone in the front room. "You're being a jerk."

It's the first time they've all hung out since Lily walked in on her brother and best friend making out at the studio, and her reception towards Sammy has been… frosty, at best. Jack had expected some awkwardness - since catching your sibling with their tongue in _anyone's_ mouth is weird - but Lily actually seems to be pissed off about the whole situation.

"I'm not mad," she lies, angrily, and folds her arms as she leans back against the counter. Classic defence pose - Jack has seen that position escalate enough times throughout their childhood to immediately brace himself. "I just don't know what the hell you think you're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack folds his arms too - initiating a Wright stand-off - and this is usually the point where other people leave their immediate vicinity as quickly as possible. Hopefully, Sammy is oblivious across the apartment in front of the movie. "I'm having great sex with a guy I like, I don't see the problem."

"First of all, gross. Secondly, he's not just a guy you like. He's your best friend - _our_ best friend - and when this blows up in your face-" she holds up a finger to stop him as soon as he opens his mouth like an infuriating schoolteacher "-and it _will_ blow up in your face, then it's going to get really, _really_ messy."

"It's just a casual-"

"Don't fucking kid yourself, Jack. You have feelings for him, and it's already obvious and disgusting," Lily cuts him off again, and Jack snaps his mouth shut, fuming. "Third of all, Sammy fucking Stevens. Really?"

"What's wrong with Sammy _fucking_ Stevens?" He imitates her sarcastically, finding a small measure of satisfaction in her glare.

"The guy's messed up, you know that," Lily doesn't bother to lower her voice, actually increasing in volume as she gets madder, and Jack really hopes Sammy can't hear them. "Do you really want to spend your time on someone who has panic attacks just dealing with everyday life? That's not even _mentioning_ the self-medicating."

"He doesn't-"

"Normal people don't drink that much, Jack. At least don't lie to yourself," she shakes her head, pulling that same _stupid little brother_ face which always riles him up. She's seven minutes older than him and has _never_ let him forget it, always acted like she knows better than him in every single situation - especially when it comes to relationships.

And sure, he's had some disasters. But they're _his_ disasters.

"If you think he's so terrible then why are _you_ spending time with him?" Jack attempts to lower his voice, but despite his efforts to stay calm he can feel himself getting heated. It's not like they're not all playfully mean to each other on a daily basis, but calling attention to the things Sammy's most ashamed of behind his back makes him itch, somehow.

"I don't think he's terrible. I love Sammy," Jack almost believes her when she says it, too. "But he's not boyfriend material. When I picture you in a happy, fulfilling relationship that's _healthy_ and _good_ for you, he's the last guy I'd pick."

"You obviously don't know him that well," he aims for cold and ends up with snarky… which isn't unusual. "You're right, I _do_ care about him. I do have feelings for him, and if you think-"

"You can't fix someone by loving them! If he's fucked up now he'll be fucked up as your boyfriend!"

And even if Sammy hadn't already been eavesdropping, then he will _definitely_ have heard that outburst.

"I don't need to fix him! I like him the way he fucking is!" Jack yells right back, riled up in a protective way he's never felt about Sammy before. Maybe it's because the threat is coming from so close to home, or maybe it's his sister's hypocrisy, but something about this 'wanting what's best for him' bullshit has hit his last nerve.

He and Sammy are _happy_ , he doesn't want to lose that already.

"Yeah, he has problems. We all have problems. It'll be fi-"

"If you think anything about a relationship with _him_ is going to be-"

"Because you're so perfect?" He laughs, harsh and humourless. "You're fucking our _boss_ , Lily. How healthy is that?"

That stops her, staring aghast at her brother like he's said something unforgivable. As if she didn't know that them ribbing her about her supposedly clandestine relationship with station owner Chris wasn't just joking, that of course they knew what was going on right under their noses. Perhaps that's why she's so mad about him and Sammy, because they actually did manage to keep their business private in a way she couldn't.

"Don't talk about him," Lily grits out, eventually, jaw clenched because she _knows_ the relationship is a mistake but she's thrown herself into it anyway, nails and teeth.  

Jack knows the feeling.

"But you can talk shit about Sammy? That's fine?" He cocks an eyebrow incredulously, holding her gaze until she has to blink first. They've always been an evenly-matched battle of wills, ever since they were little. "I know him, Lil. I'm not trying to fix him or under any illusions about what he's like. It'll be fine."

Lily just looks at him for a long, searching moment. The apartment is quiet aside from them, but Jack thinks he can still hear the TV playing in the front room… which is hopefully a good sign. Sammy has enough self esteem issues as it is, one of his best friends reinforcing everything bad he thinks about himself could be a disaster.

"That guy," she points to the door, finally lowering her voice despite the fact that any damage will have already been done. "Again, I love him, but he's never going to _be_ anything. He's never gonna be a real journalist, he's never gonna be a famous radio host - he's got all the personality in the world, but he's going to implode one day because he can't handle real life. And I don't want you running behind him trying to mop up the mess when it happens. You deserve better than that."

"You're wrong," Jack shakes his head, trying not to show how upset he is by what she's saying. It's his biggest fear for Sammy, that his demons will get the better of him so badly he can't fight back, but Jack doesn't intend to leave him in that fight alone. "He can do all of that, and more."

"Are you dick-hypnotised or something?!" Lily had seemed to be calming down, but she ramps right back up again before a door closes across the apartment, stopping them both dead. "Oh, and he's a coward."

"Fuck you, Lily," Jack gives up on the circuitous argument and opens the kitchen door to see Sammy has, as expected, left. "Shit."

"This is what I mean," Lily follows him as he crosses the apartment, looking out of the front window but not catching sight of Sammy on the street anywhere. Shit. "He runs off to have a panic attack and you-"

She's not prepared for Jack to round on her, not hesitating as he lets rip with the anger he's been (mostly) holding back.

"He wouldn't have left if you hadn't decided to be a fucking asshole today! Mental illness isn't a personal fucking failing and you know it!" He's too busy texting Sammy to be conscious of the fact he's yelling, but his sister's face clues him in.

"I didn't say it was-"

"Stop treating me like a kid and let me make my own goddamn choices, Lily. I swear to fucking-"

Sammy's reply cuts him off, the sickening finality of two words.

_she's right_

Fuck.


End file.
